


My Hero

by MiniM236



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoying Men, F/M, Heroism, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Comments!!Kudos!!!Requests!!





	My Hero

  
You sat down on the bar stool and asked the bartender for a Manhattan as you exhaled deeply. It had been a long week and you needed a drink or a couple Before going home. You didn’t want to be bothered by anyone. Just to be left alone. Alone, alone, alone-.

“Hello” A new voice greets. White man with the typical slicked back hair. Seemed pretty rich with a Rolex on his wrist. Also seemed pretty drunk. You groaned internally. Here we go.

“Hi” You said with a false smile and went back to your drink.

“I’m Tom” He introduced. You simply nodded.

“Wow, are all of you this rude?” Tom asked taking a swig of his drink. You furrowed your eyebrows at him, knowing damn well what he meant but bit your tongue, not saying anything.

He carried on talking for another 15 minutes, mainly about himself and for some reason made sure to make a backhanded racist and/or misogynistic comment towards you. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. You weren’t raised to put up with this nonsense. “I need to go” You cut him off and he looked somewhat offended “But thanks”

 You started to gather your things as he scoffed and walked away. Finally. You walked down the street for a couple of minutes when you felt you were being followed. You turned when your arm was pulled into an iron tight grip and you could smell alcohol on the man’s breath and when you turned you were shocked to see who it was.

“Come on, let me get some chocolate” Tom, the idiot from the bar growled as he kept pulling you towards him while you struggled.

A bigger man, whose face you couldn’t see, appeared seemingly out of nowhere  grabbed his wrist, wrenching it easily away from yours and you fell back slightly “She said no inside and she’s still saying no outside and if you want chocolate there’s a drug store down the street where I’m sure you can get yourself a snickers but you are definitely going to leave this woman alone and never bother her again” His strong deep voice said calmly as Tom tried to escape his obviously stronger grip.

“Get off me you thug! Do you know who my dad is?!” He cried obnoxiously.

“I wouldn’t care if your daddy was the Pope, you don’t talk to a woman, especially a black woman that way” The man turned to you slightly before releasing Tom who then ran away, tripping over himself.

He pulled you up and you got a good look at your savious and damn, he was fine. A muscular body that seemed to be chiseled by the Gods themselves and those gorgeous brown eyes. Kind but you could see the darkness in them.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned, looking you over, eyes lingering at some points.

“Uh yeah, yeah” You assured him “Thank you so much.”

He shook his head “No problem. I’m Luke” He smiled at you slightly and you smiled back.

“I’m Y/N. I don’t know how to thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Luke shook his head “Just doing a decent thing. Important to keep our women safe from racist over privileged assholes like him.”

“Well Luke, it may have been a decent thing to do but I’m still gonna thank you” You said, confidence slowly growing “So how about you walk a girl home, to keep me safe.”

“Sure” The two of you began walking, you now feeling a lot safer.

“So tell me” You began “Do you always save people or was this your superhero moment?”

“Oh” Luke chuckled “I’m no superhero. Just a hero for hire”

You raised your eyebrow at the cryptic response that sounded somewhat familiar. Hopefully you could soon find out what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!  
> Kudos!!!   
> Requests!!


End file.
